I'm Coming Home
by linda31
Summary: "Sensei, do you love daddy?" "Ohhh..." "Would you marry him?" G27, past 27Kyoko, AU, possible ooc. Romance, Drama with family theme.
1. Chapter 1

I'm coming home

by Linda

Beta reader: cute-nina

Genre: Romance, drama, and family

Warning: AU, yaoi

Parings: G27, past 27Kyoko

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Chapter 1

It was a busy morning as usual at the Sawadas house. Tsuna was bustling around his kitchen, making breakfast and bento for his daughter, when he glanced at the clock. It was already seven o'clock.

"Suzu! Wake up! You have to go to school today," shouted Tsuna as he rushed upstairs to his daughter's room after lowering the heat on the stove.

"Suzu. Wake up," Tsuna shook his daughter, who slowly opened her eyes to look at her father with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, daddy," mumbled Suzu.

"Morning, Suzu. It's already seven. You need to get up," said Tsuna as he pulled out some clothes for his daughter to wear to pre-school, "Can you brush your teeth by yourself?"

"Yes, I can."

"Good girl," Tsuna kissed his daughter on the forehead, "Wash up and change into these clothes. Then, come downstairs. I'll make it sunny side up for you." With that Tsuna ran downstairs again before anything got burned. Tsuna was preparing the breakfast on the table before he remembered he had to take out his garbage today.

Tsuna rushed around his house to gather all the trash, and put them all into the garbage bin. He was rolling it outside his house when he saw his neighbor. His neighbor was a pediatrician who was also his daughter's doctor.

He was about to greet him when he saw another figure with him. It was a blond girl, and Tsuna was pretty sure it was his secretary/nurse. She was a very beautiful lady with fair skin, long wavy golden hair, shapely figure, and long slender legs. But she was crying as she talked to the man in front of her. However, the man didn't do anything. He was just standing there with a slightly sad face, listening to her.

Tsuna couldn't hear anything but it wasn't an uncommon sight. His neighbor, Giotto, was a handsome man with gentle nature. So it was no surprise that there were a lot of people who liked him. What he didn't understand was why they'd never last long. Tsuna didn't know the details but they always broke up, even though Giotto treated his lovers well.

Tsuna was trying to sneak back into the house because even if this is a common scene, he didn't know how to act in such situation. But luck wasn't on his side because Giotto spotted him before he could get back inside to the safety of his house.

"Good morning, Tsunayoshi-kun" he heard Giotto say. A glance back told him that the woman had left and Giotto was alone now.

"Oh! Good morning, Giotto-san. I didn't see you there," greeted Tsuna before he slapped his mouth with his hand. There was just no way he didn't see Giotto when he came out of the house. So, it made it obvious that he saw him with the lady and was trying to avoid them. The air around them became awkward.

"Do you need help with that garbage bin?" asked Giotto suddenly, as he walked toward Tsuna's house.

"Hmm? Oh! No. No. It's fine. I can do it myself," replied Tsuna.

"Let me do it for you. It's heavy, that's why you couldn't pull it to the gate, right?" said Giotto as he pulled the garbage bin before Tsuna could protest any further.

"Thank you," smiled Tsuna, and awkwardly added "sorry" which Giotto dismissed with a wave of his hand. After successfully pulling the garbage bin to the front with Giotto's help, Tsuna went back inside to his house again to prepare the morning table.

"Oh... You're here already. Do you want milk or orange juice, Suzu?" asked Tsuna, making his three years old daughter looked at him questionably. He had been out for several minutes already, so actually, Suzu had been waiting for him in the kitchen and didn't seem to realize that. Still the daughter answered with "I want milk, daddy."

Half way through the breakfast, Suzu reminded her father that it was already 7:40 and that they were late. With wide eyes, Tsuna quickly finished his breakfast, rushed upstairs to change his clothes, and came back down to see that Suzu finished her breakfast.

He dumped all the plates and glasses into the sink, since he didn't have time to wash them, and cleaned the table. After locking the front door Tsuna crouched down in front of his daughter to give her a piggy back ride, and said, "Get on, Suzu. We need to hurry."

As the two jogged down the road, they heard the honk from behind. So they turned around to see Giotto in his car.

"You guys are late? Get on. I can give you a ride," said their neighbor.

"No. no. it's fine. If I jog, we could still make it in time," declined Tsuna, since he didn't want to make his neighbor late for his work too.

"Your cafe is near my office and Suzu's school is on our way. So it's no trouble, really. Just get on," came the reply from the blond.

"Then, thank you very much," said Tsuna as he and his daughter got into the car. Once they were settled, Giotto drove towards the kindergarten.

"Okay, you've got all the books you need in the backpack, and here's your handkerchief. And... bento. You've got everything. Right?" asked Tsuna to his daughter who nod her head yes. "Then, you're good to go."

"Bye, daddy. See you later. And thank you, sensei," waved Suzu as she went into the school.

"You're a good dad and so caring," said Giotto after Suzu disappeared.

"Thanks," replied Tsuna, "And... Umm... why don't you come to our cafe for lunch? As a thank you for the ride. My treat."

"I think I'll take up your offer." Giotto turned to smile at Tsuna and it was a gentle one.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm coming home

by Linda

Beta reader: cute-nina

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Chapter 2

It was lunch time, and as usual, the shop was busiest at that time around. Tsuna was a pâtissier and his shop had an extensive choice of cakes and sweets, but it didn't mean that he couldn't whip out a decent meal; in fact, most of his customers came to his shop for lunch, evening tea and for snacks. Plus they liked the cute owner and cozy interior. So the shop was bustling with people coming in and out of the café.

Tsuna worked mostly in the kitchen and sometimes came to the serve the customers seated at the bar. Although he was friendly with most of the customers, he was still very clumsy, and most of the time, he would drop or break something. So, it's safer to work in his familiar territory of the kitchen and bar, and let Lambo take care of the customers on the floor.

Lambo was a handsome sixteen years old boy that had a laid back personality. But he had a soft spot for the shop owner and wouldn't say no to his request; in fact, he was a very effective waiter who was currently giving a female customer his charming smile and telling her what their special item on the menu was.

Tsuna also had a helper, I-pin, in the kitchen. She was the same age as Lambo and an aspiring pâtissiere. She admired Tsuna and was also a very hard worker. She could absorb all the recipes and tips Tsuna taught her, like water drops on a dry sponge.

The bell on their entrance door rang merrily as another customer walked into their café. Tsuna glanced at Lambo who was still busy with that female customer.

"Welcome," murmured Tsuna as he looked up with a smile to greet the customer.

"Hey. I see you're busy today," said Giotto in a way of greeting the brunet, and came in to take a seat at the bar where Tsuna was serving.

"Oh! Giotto-san, I'm glad you made it. I was wondering when you will show up. And yea, we're a little busy during the lunch hour," smiled Tsuna as he handed him a menu.

Giotto raised one his eye-brows at Tsuna's professionalism. Normally, the other man was always flustered, like this morning when he tried to hide that he walked in on their break up session, and failed terribly. Also, it wasn't like they were strangers. They were neighbors and Suzu was his patient. If he had to say so, they were actually like friends. Even if he noticed the difference, Giotto didn't mention it, instead he just scrolled down the menu.

"Take your time, Giotto-san. I'll be back with you in a moment," said Tsuna as he went to another customer.

Just as he promised, Tsuna came back after he served a coffee to the customer.

"Sorry, Giotto-san. I invited you and I have to leave you like that," apologized the brunet and asked, "You know what you want already?"

"Don't worry about it. You're busy," replied the blond as he looked up at the brunet with a smile tugging his lips, "I just can't choose between spaghetti and a pizza." After looking through the menu, Giotto found out the shop was more toward pastries with its impressive lists of lists, but it also have quite a variety of main dishes too, including Japanese, Chinese, French, Mexican and even Italian. He was starting to like this shop already.

"Well, today's special is spaghetti with meatballs," supplied Tsuna helpfully.

"Then, I'll take that with sweet tea."

"Spaghetti with meatballs and sweet tea," mumbled the brunet to himself and added, "I'll be back with your order in a moment." Then, he was gone again.

Giotto looked around the shop as he waited for his food. He had never been here but from looking at how busy the shop was, it seemed it was a quite famous shop.

A little later, Tsuna returned with his food. Giotto said his thanks and was left to eat his meal in peace. So, he continued observing the brunet and his shop. The shop owner was making small talk with everyone at the bar and acting like a true barman. Giotto had never imagined him like that, being professional. He still remembered when Tsuna first moved into the neighbor. He was like a little bunny whose house was on fire. Really he seemed like he didn't know what to do first, rushing between moving the furniture, checking if his eight months old daughter was fine, and greeting Giotto, his new neighbor. It was pretty amusing to watch actually. And then, he slipped on the steps of his doorway and hurt his knees. The brunet couldn't move after that, so Giotto ended up helping him. The blond chuckled remembering how the brunet had apologized and thanked him profusely afterward which he found adorable.

"What are you thinking?" He heard Tsuna ask suddenly. The flow of customers had died down and except for himself and another old man by the corner, there were no other customers.

"Oh... I just remember the first day you move in," replied the blond doctor and he was instantly reward with a flush of red on the other cheeks. 'Cute' passed through his mind, but it was interrupted when the boy in a shirt with cow pattern called, "Tsuna-nii, you got a call. They say they're from the kindergarten."

A frown ceased the brunet's face and he quickly went to the back of the store.

When he came back, he was his flustering self again without his work clothes. Actually, he looked like he was panicking.

"Tsuna-nii, what happened? Where are you going?" asked the same boy from a moment ago with another girl beside him looking just as worried.

Tsuna paused for a moment. "Suzu isn't feeling well. Her teacher says she has a high fever."

"Then, come with me. I'll take you to the kindergarten," cut in Giotto, the cheesecake he was eating forgotten.

"Oh! No, it's fine, Giotto-san. You don't have to," refused Tsuna but when Giotto pointed out that he was the girl's physician and he was off work now, the brunet had agreed.

When they arrived at the kindergarten, Suzu's worried teacher was already waiting for them and showed them to where Suzu was sleeping.

Giotto did a quick check-up with the instruments he carried on his car for emergency, and concluded that it was just a common cold.

"But her fever is a little too high. I would like to run some test on her. We need to go back to my clinic," added the blond doctor.

Tsuna just nodded, relieved that it wasn't anything severe.

Giotto carried the little girl in his arms as Tsuna gathered Giotto's and Suzu's bags. After thanking and saying goodbye to the teacher, the three left.

Once in the car, Tsuna while cradling his sick daughter said, "Thank you, Giotto-san. I wouldn't have known what to do if you weren't with me today. Thank you."

Giotto's only reply was the same gentle smile and "It's fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Long time no see guys. Well I have news for you guys. I'm dropping all of my stories. :( I'm sad. I actually don't want to do it but I really can't find time to write anymore. I'm really really sorry. I know there are still some people waiting for my stories, and it makes me want to continue. But yea… I still can't do it.

But I still want to see all those stories end. So if there is someone who can adopt any story or even the idea, it will make me so happy. So please PLEASE…. Someone adopt the story. or an idea or plot. Do I sound like forcing you? XD but still pretty please?

and yea... although i'm dropping my stories, i'll be around to read other people's stories. :D and if i ever manage, i'll write one shots. i guess...

thanks for reading my stores, and all your support. i never get tired of reading you guys' reviews... seriously...


End file.
